Confessions of Hope
by yolananimeshorts
Summary: Just Soul and his journey to tell his meister what he really feel about her. This is my first attempt to writing fiction and having others read it. Please give criticism. Soma!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Snow

"Hey, Soul why do you think black stars over their trying to catch a million snowflakes in his mouth?" Honestly, I love the kid but…and he's just…". She says this turned to Soul occasionally glancing back over to the scene of Black Star hoping on the walls of school, his mouth wide open.

"Yeah, but do you see Liz stuffing her face in the snow, ha, now that's a Kodak moment." Soul said with a grin

Since it's Christmas time in Death city, Makka thought it would be a great idea to go extreme decorating mode, and decorate her and soul's apartment in nothing but lights that give off colors of green, blue, and red. There's a giant Christmas tree which Soul and black star assembled while kid gave direction on placement of where the tree should be located in the apartment, its angle and how the decorations must to be symmetrical on both side of the tree. He opt to hang the star on top because it was exhausting giving commands to Soul and Black Star and he didn't want them to miss place his favorite part of assembling the Christmas tree. Liz and Patty rolled out a red rug while Makka and Tsubaki hanged up some more Christmas decorations around the apartment.

The gang left the apartment agreed that they would come over Soul and Makka's place to eat Christmas dinner. They went to get groceries; Tsubaki wanted to make a Sushi, Makka wants to make a giant turkey, Kid wanted to prepare the lasagna (mostly with that fact that every layer must be perfection).

There at the town's market and it recently stopped snowing. Soul, Black Star, and Patty are throwing snow balls at each other and one almost most hit Makka's face and missed by her quick reflexes. If Soul wasn't far behind Black Star pretending to be nonchalant like he didn't throw that snow ball, Makka would have given him a chop. Even with great distance between them, she would have leaped into the air, made a quick spin and targeted her book at a precise angle that would have slapped Soul and knocked him over.

Makka is a little indecisive of which turkey she should get that would feed everyone and Black Star's never ending endless pit. Seriously, that boy's pretty fit considering how much he eats. Soul was looking at Makka and admired her concentration. He always had when she would be working on her school work or when they would battle their opponents. It was adorable, but that feeling he had quickly changed into fear. He worried about Makka's Christmas present. He had been saving up to buy Makka earrings- a small red rectangle gem with a round diamond in the shape of a tear drop at the end. Now is that a statement or what! Super expensive but he wanted to do this right. Soul loved his meister. He spent so much time and fought great battles with her; he knew he loved her dedication to anything she put her mind to. The way her hair was always in pigtails, and how she always wore a skirt- Makka had bad-ass legs.

He hoped that when he finally confessed his feelings to her (because being by her side and feeling this ache and distance was not cool) maybe she can return his. He wants to be close to her and sometimes he picks up vibes that she may share the same feelings as him. He stare at her a lot but adverts his eyes whenever she looks his way and he constantly thinks about what she's thinking and how beautiful she is. Now looking at her in the market, he fears the soul crushing rejection, but not trying and walking away is not Soul. He just needs his perfect moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang headed back to their own apartments and agreed that they will make their own meals at their place and come over at around 7:30 to start their Christmas Dinner. When Makka and Soul arrived home, Makka immediately started working on her turkey. There was so much to be done Like cleaning it, seasonings, and then the stuffing so it needed to be dealt with right away. Soul was feeling a little anxious because of Makka's present and the confession of **oh, by the way I really have strong feelings for you I hope ****YOU**** feel the same way if you don't it's understandable though you are my partner and this could totally make things awkward between us and… um, yeah. **With that on his mind he decided he should go take a nap because well, things were starting to feel uncool in his spirit and mind.

"Soul, are you okay? You've just been really quite today and well you've hardly even said anything about their being too many Christmas lights and _how epilepsy is a real thing_" Makka said with a terrible manly tone

"Hey, don't mock me! Plus, I like the ambience. Is that a problem miss _I'm Makka and lights shall cover every inch of this apartment_. He said trying to imitate her. "I mean do you not like the lights you and Tusbaki put up?

"Of course I do and- any how it's Christmas and our favorite holiday movie comes on tonight. When the gang leaves I thought it would be nice if me and you just watch it together…." she said blushing, her cheeks growing gradient red as she turns her head and focuses on random spots on the floor.

"Yeah sure that sounds great. I'll leave you to your cooking, I have to take a nap, I've been having this relentless feeling lately and I just- I'm tired."

"Okay, are you sure you're okay?" she says with a worried stare

"Yeah, nothing sleep can't fix. Wake me up when the gang starts to get here." He said with his best effort to seem drowsy and fatigued.

Makka was a bit worried. Why would Soul have a problem and not talk about it with her? Was he not ready to confess? That had to be it because Soul and Makka were partners who depended on each other deeply and that woven this best friendship, so Makka knew that if Soul wasn't saying something it wasn't because he couldn't tell her, that can't be the case. Nope, it had to be because he wasn't ready to talk about what was on his mind and she loved him enough to wait for him.

Makka already knew she had deep feelings for Soul. It had been when she and Soul went to the beach together and the rest of the gang couldn't come due to mission work. She wanted to tan a bit even if she burned easily, it was nice out and she wanted the warm sun beaming its rays on her body. She had come to love tit's that don't hang and her lean long legs that complimented her petite figure. After her and Soul swam in the water for a bit and played volley ball, she caught herself gazing at his entire figure. Soul had a lean, muscular body and she adored his smile. His hair was her favorite part. Can you imagine losing someone and putting posters up so you can find them? Soul would be found in an instant (unless he was kidnapped or just vanished) he has a one of a kind look. Then again so does Black Star. But this was Soul and she felt comfortable around him. She loved his jokes and his smile and relaxing by his side. She felt safe with him, add sexual feelings to that and…. At night she would have thoughts about him. Thought's like him coming into her room and walking slowly to her bed, lying there besides her. Putting his hand on her cheek and moving that hand slowing, down her arms giving her tingles and her body temp quickly escalating. His hands moving further down to cup her ass with their eyes gazing at each other. It was a nice thought to doze to sleep. Man! Makka wanted Souls lips connected with hers on numerous occasions, (sigh) maybe one day she thought. Makka went back to cooking because a giant turkey was an all-day project.

Soul went into his room to force himself to sleep. He didn't want Makka worrying about him and oh, wha…?Did Makka blush when she said she wanted to be alone with him? So does that mean it's a sign that she can possibly, maybe share the same feelings he has for her. This was hard, like _I'm in school actually listening to this teacher and I still can't figure out what their trying to teach hard_! He'll do it; Soul will confess his love to Makka but what if … no, No, No! This had to be done, but right now a nap would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

That night the whole gang gave thanks for being alive, defeating Arachne and Lady Medusa, and the awesome adventures they had this year. When the gang left, Makka and Soul relaxed themselves on the couch, Makka laid upside down on the couch with her feet up, her body laid on the seat and her face turned to the t.v, while soul sat at his corner of the couch, slouched and his feet didn't move much due their itis. Watching The Polar Express, Soul was nervous to talk to Makka about his feelings. Then he started thinking of ways Makka could react to his confession.

"_Makka, I have been meaning to say…well the thing is-okay I like you, Makka."Soul said with a breath releasing, his head slouching down but then a quick remembrance that he needed an answer, so he lifted his head and faced her._

"_Awe soul, I like you to, Merry Christmas partner;" she said staring directly "Hey, do you want to watch The Nightmare before Christmas; I miss that movie."_

Soul snapped out of it. He thought if he couldn't tell Makka his true feelings for her this night then he'll do so in the future. Just as long as it was done because rushing to do something isn't cool if you' not ready.

"Hey, Makka you want to watch The Nightmare before Christmas, I miss that movie."

"Yeah, sure- oh wait, your present Soul" Makka rolled on the couch landing on her feet, went into her room and came out with a bubbly expression, a square box held out directly at Soul in her hands.

Souls took the box and looked at it for a moment then returned his eyes to Makka's and gazed into her big round eyes. In a moment he felt like the person he was staring at was his love and the person he was in love with was a person he met and shared his music with and parts of himself people never cared to think of. Even if she didn't completely understand she enjoys his sound and after spending time getting to know Makka, he enjoyed her. They had difficult moments where they didn't agree and were furious with each other, but the person he was staring at was a person worth everything and meant everything to him. She was a person and he really wanted her to be his person, side by side, close like when their soul would resonate but also in love.

Soul opened the box to find a black leather jacket in side. It has bullet holes and was scratched on the left side, beaten up; giving off the impression that it was a vintage jacket.

"Wow, thanks Makka. Now imagine how cool I'll look riding on my motorcycle with your arms around me" Soul said with a bit of excitement.

"Yeah, and I have your gift in my pocket right here." He took out her gift out of his skull pajama pants and before he handed Makka the small red box with a bow on top that contained her earrings…

"Makka, I really just want you to know that since the beginning, you've been a kick ass partner and you've grown on me with your dorky _**I'm Makka and I read text books and pass test **__**with**__** great scores **_ways. I enjoy being around you… that is when you're not hitting my head with thick books that I secretly think your hiding in your vagina. The thing is, I've spent a great amount of time with you and it started with how you wore you hair and let me twirl it with my fingers when I'm bored. Then, when I look at you and I really loved your eyes, when your angry it just another reason why your adorable, and when your sad it just another reason why I can comfort you in my arms. Then I would see you walk… and I would dream about you and how your perfect legs would always be over my lap and we'd be kissing passionately. I want to say I love you Makka, but I feel you have a greater effect on me than what the word is define, Merry Christmas!" He said now handing over Makka 's present.

Makka was red all over, stiff just staring at Soul. She couldn't believe what happen. Soul…did Soul just confess his feelings. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she tried to speak but she had no words and was just shocked that Soul… her Soul told her the he loved her. More than loved her because the definition of love just doesn't express how much more he loved her and when did she start holding her breath? Makka took the gift out of his hand not knowing what else to do and opened it. At first sight, her legs gave out and she fell on the couch right next to Soul. Staring at this perfect gift she turned to look at him. She found him gazing at her with this smug grin. Makka was feeling extremely warm and she knew that if her face could get any redder than it was now it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Makka did her best to try and put on a face that said _**Hey, I'm normal see, and this…well was normal, ha, ha, ha, NORMAL, **__**NORMAL, **__**NORMAL! **_ Thanks to her kitchen timer that signaled the cupcakes she made for her and Soul were done; she had time to sort out her feelings with Soul's new love information.

She was scared, and nervous as hell. With so much emotions swelling inside of her, she didn't know which one she should pick up and sort out in her mind. Nevertheless, Makka picked up the batch of cupcakes and slowly went to the counter so she can take them out, decorate them and stall time because she knew she'll have to face Soul and tell him something. She realized with so much heat that was inside of her it had to show in her face, but also she felt relieved and when she realized this, she started to feel happy.

Soul had confessed! She loved Soul; he was a great guy who turned out to be a close and best friend. But then she felt romantic feelings towards him and she didn't know what to do. Makka knew she had the same feelings Soul had for her, but she didn't want to ruin a great friendship. However, when Makka thought of her father cheating on her mama, she knew that sometimes you can love someone but things aren't meant to be. Sure she was angry with her father- he get really annoying so naturally she still is, but she knew that if you really loved someone then you'll do the best to keep the relationship happy and healthy. It's better to have tried, failed and know the facts then to have never have tried at all. Then, you won't be left with any what if's. You won't be stuck with this relentless feeling over and over again. You can move forward, learn and try something new.

Makka turned around with two cupcakes in her hands, walked forward to Soul, and sat on the couch. After she handed him a cupcake and placed her own down on the table across from them; she picked up Soul's gift. She looked at it for a moment, closed her eyes took a deep breath and looked at him. She was looking in to his eyes and realized she could do it. She could fall in love with Soul and allow herself to be with him in a committed relationship.

"Soul, I'm really happy you told me your feelings, and…" Makka's face was getting warm and she felt if she held in what she had in her mind and in her heart, she'll burst.

"Well, see I feel the same way. I have for a while and didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how to deal with my feelings. Okay, I did know how to deal with my feelings, I liked you and- I just didn't know how I- we can deal with being more than friends. I didn't even know if you had the same feelings for me as I had for you. I didn't know how to express my… _LOVE_ to you."

"It began with us getting to know each other and our weird ways…well mostly your weird ways because I'm pretty normal…"

"Wait! Your normal…you? Do you not know yourself?" Soul said with a surprise expression and grin

Makka was smiling because she knew she could be difficult and she loved how she could do this with Soul. Just relax and poke fun at each other but still care for one another.

"Ha, anyway… I'm really happy you told me" Makka only wanted to know where they could go from here. How can they change and become more than friends. Soul was happy; you can envision his smile from cheek to cheek when Makka told him she loved him as well.

"Soul, thanks so much for this gift. This is seriously the best thing I've ever gotten. And, I got it from you! Not that you're not good at giving presents and all but I mean, last Christmas you did get me a pair of socks."

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa, wait hold up, those socks were glow in the dark and they had skull prints. Not to mention they were knee high's, you know for when it's too chill outside for you to only where a skirt. You wore them around and I got to stare at those perfect legs of yours with bad ass socks on."

Makka had wanted to do this to Soul ever since she woke up one morning with the urge to storm up in to his room, looked down at his morning face and tousled tresses. She leaned into Soul and kissed him. It was long, hard, a bit clumsy at first, and passionate; at first it started off weird because Soul and Makka felt so new to each other, but soon they found their rhythm and Soul dropped his cupcake down, pinned Makka on her back to the couch and was on top, kissing her deeply. They were exploring each other with their lips and their hands. Makka longed to feel Soul's body. She knew he was lean and muscular but feeling him just permanently tattooed his physical details in her brain. Soul's hands were under Makka shirt playing with her nipples. He was surprised at Makka's reaction; she moaned a lot but it also felt fun having her relaxed underneath him, playing with her in a way that would have been strange this morning. Soul was about to lift from Makka and take off his shirt when Black Star slammed their door open into their apartment … unannounced.


	5. final

They were all sitting on the couch. Black Star was in between Makka and Soul- all with depressing faces. Makka was on the right corner of the couch, irritated with Black Star, who sure knew how to kill all sorts of feels and vibes Soul was giving her before he came in. Soul wasn't too thrilled either. He tried to give Makka a _**I'm sorry that what we have to wait to go at each other as we rip clothes off with touches at our most intimate parts because Black Star came at a Fuck shit inconvenient time**_ apologetic grin, but it didn't help much when Black Star was sobbing into Soul's chest because of his own girlfriend issues.

Through Blacks Stars loud cries, fierce pouts and his need to punch walls, Makka and Soul were able to jig-saw Black Star's problem with Tusbaki. Apparently, when Black Star and Tusbaki arrived home, Tusbaki told Black Star she won't put up with him telling strangers about their personal sexual lives, and with being a house wife, also, that until he learns how to clean up after _their_ place and show maturity, they won't being having any sex. Tusbaki must have meant it because she told Black Star she won't be doing any chores any longer for a month and until she feels he's behaved maturely they won't be having sex. To make sure Black star was taking her seriously, she told him she would move out because in reality she didn't have to put up with his bullshit. Normally, Black Star wouldn't have cared much for her request. Actually, he would of laughed and completely ignored her, but because they were in a relationship and sex was being held up, that would mean not being able to hold, touch, and stick his tongue down Tusbaki's throat…and in-between her legs- he became angry. Tusbaki was also his partner and his love. He didn't want to lose her or make her un-happy, but leaving childish behavior and his antics…how was he supposed to live?

Black Star wasn't for being told what to do; He liked rebellion. Getting in trouble for him was like getting an A on an assignment or finding money on the ground. He lived for his thrills and people know who you are when you go against any formal function in life. He also got to show off his skills when running away from authority at school or winning fights. If he had to muster effort in his life, it would be used to improve him mentally and psychically for combat and surpassing God, otherwise he didn't care. Now, his woman was putting him in check. Either he behaves better and shows more empathy and understanding in their relationship or no sex and even worse…No Relation! Man, Black Star was so angry and torn, mostly because he knew he'd lost. A simple request he thought, but he still lost. Usually he would've gotten his way and did nothing. This wasn't something he was used to or liked. He decided to vent his problems to two people he considered had nothing better to do.

"Man Soul, this just….ughhh, like how can she…and oh man the look…and what about my feels!" Black spoke with chocked up cries and anger he was trying to swallow

"Look Black Star, it isn't cool of you to think you can do whatever you want whenever you want. Tusbaki is crazy about you, _crazy enough to be in love with you_." Soul's sly innuendo lead him to lost for a moment

Makka quickly picking up where Soul left off "Black Star, there comes a point when a person just wants to know if they can rely on their special someone. Now, I know you know Tusbaki knows she can rely on you for you being the best miester you can be, but what she wants to know is if you are going to be the best boyfriend you can be. Soul and I both know you're not a quitter, so how bout you go make amends with Tusbaki…the girl you love and…shove your tongue…down…her…uck- throat." Makka really forced that last part out but was making gaging faces.

Well duh! Did you actually think the great Black Star was going to give up? Hell no! It's just…a great star like me sometimes needs someone to talk to, to vent out frustrations, and I thought I should speak with you guys, plus Kid probably won't let me in his home for fear of messing with his oasis, symmetry blah, blah, blah." Black star finished his tangent with makka and soul; confused and annoyed as they were, they accepted his response because it sounded like Black star and it was way too late to argue. Black Star sat back down, rested his feet on the table, picked up the remote and they watched a Christmas special. He wanted to spend time with his pals before he went home to a world of maturity and chores.

After Black Star left, Soul and Makka were happy to be alone again. They looked at each other with love and fatigued. Their eyes had already formed dark circles and they could only laugh at their situation of wanting another but being too tired to do anything about it…for now.

Makka kissed Soul, grabbed his hand and lead him to her room. They crawled into bed and with Soul's arm around her they cuddled to sleep.


End file.
